Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5}{4t} + \dfrac{9}{4t}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-5 + 9}{4t}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{4}{4t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $q = \dfrac{1}{t}$